jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Anonim130/Jeźdźcy Smoków - Inna Historia, taka według mnie ;P
Hej, jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie(tutaj) i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba Na początek może powiem coś na wstępie: *''Akcja dzieje się w świecie Wikingów, '' *''Bardzo możliwe, że będę dodawała, bądź usuwała osoby(raczej stawiam na to pierwsze)'' *''Na początku akcja dzieje się przed pokojem ze smokami na Berk, później będę dodawała fakty bądź sytuację z serialu,'' *''Narracja będzie różna, '' *''Możliwe, że Szczerbatek nie będzie jedyną Furią, ale nic nie wiadomo :D'' Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogłabym dodać, więc powiem krótko:' MIŁEGO CZYTANIA <3 'Rozdział 1' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Wybiegłem do lasu, żeby upewnić się, że tym razem nie zrobię z siebie idioty. Jak ostatnie pięć razy. Oczywiście, jak to ja, nigdzie nie widziałem tej bestii, a przecież wyraźnie spadła tuuuuu... - A! - natychmiast ukryłem się za kamieniem - Znalazłem! Udało się, zestrzeliłem smoka! Zestrzeliłem Nocną Furię! - wyjrzałem zza kamienia i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie... 'Perspektywa Lei' - Ej, tak nie wolno - założyłam obrażona ręce na piersi, a mały straszliwiec oddał mi notatnik - Dziękuję - pogłaskałam go po głowie - Może kiedyś wikingowie zrozumieją, że nie jesteście takie złe - smoczek zwinął się przy moich nogach i zasnął, a ja zapisywałam notatki na temat nowo poznanych smoków Jestem Lea, mam piętnaście lat, a jakiś czas temu, podczas jednego ze smoczych ataków, kiedy pomagałam grupie osób w moim wieku gasić pożar, smoki mnie porwały, a potem zostawiły tutaj. Nie widziałam w tym żadnego sensu, ale nie mogłam nic zrobić. Tutaj spotkałam mojego smoczego przyjaciela. Jest to śmiertnik zębacz w kolorach fioletowo-różowych. Nazwałam go Kieł, bo podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania, nieźle mnie swoimi kiełkami wystraszył. Razem latamy i odkrywamy nowe gatunki smoków. Zgaduję, że w wiosce uznali, że nie żyję, bo innego wytłumaczenia nie znajdą... Na razie... Wstałam i otrzepałam się, po czym zagwizdałam, wołając Kła. Wsiadłam na jego grzbiet i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Rozejrzałam się i nachyliłam - To co, odwiedzimy starego przyjaciela, Oszołomostracha? - smok mruknął z aprobatą i ruszyliśmy w odpowiednim kierunku Lecąc mijaliśmy wiele innych smoków. Podczas, gdy akurat byliśmy wśród stada innych śmiertników, stanęłam na grzbiecie przyjaciela. Rojejrzałam się dookoła i stwierdziłam, że jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. Było chłodniej, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio. Nachyliłam się do ucha smoka - Może byśmy się tak troszkę rozerwali? - Kieł zamruczał wesoło, a ja zeskoczyłam z jego grzbietu, głową w dół i śmiałam się głośno Uwielbiałam tak robić. To było coś niesamowitego, coś... coś, czego nie da się opisać. To trzeba poczuć! Blisko wody, która nas otaczała, wróciłam na grzbiet smoka i wlecieliśmy do domu Alfy... 'Rozdział 2' '''''KILKA LAT PÓŹNIEJ 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Wszyscy cali? - rozejrzałem się po przyjaciołach - Chyba tak - powiedział Śledzik schodząc ze Sztukamięs - Ten cały Viggo, to ma chyba nierówno w tej swojej główce - odezwał się Mieczyk - Musimy go dorwać, musimy odzyskać smocze oko - powiedziałem - Ale Czkawka, jak? - odezwała się Astrid - Heathera uciekła, a Dagur - zacisnęła pięści - Masz rację, ale nie możemy się poddać - stwierdziłem i spojrzałem na morze - Musimy wymyślić plan. Musimy przewidzieć każdy jego kolejny ruch - przytaknęli 'Perspektywa Lei' - Kieł, Kieł, spokojnie - poklepałam go i wylądowaliśmy z wielkim trudem, uderzając w ziemię w lesie dość mocno - Kieł, chodź, szybko, proszę - próbowałam go podnieść i pomogłam iść - Nie mogą cię złapać - schowaliśmy się do jaskini i przy pomocy ognia smoka, zamknęliśmy wejście Byłam już zmęczona. A jeszcze bardziej Kieł, który w jednej chwili upadł na ziemię. Podbiegłam do jego nogi i wyjęłam strzałę. Ścisnęłam ją mocno w dłoni i zaczęłam przeklinać tych wstrętnych łowców. Kiedy siedziałam i głaskałam swojego przyjaciela, nagle z wnętrza jaskini usłyszałam jakieś dziwne dźwięki. Podniosłam się do pionu i chwyciłam za miecz, który trzmam przy siodle. Zrobiłam kilka kroków w tamtą stronę, ale zaraz pożałowałam. Usłyszałam coraz głośniejszy krzyk... - Aaaaaa! - to był krzyk przypominający jakąś furię, to musiał byc jakiś szaleniec Wypadł zza rogu, machając toporem na prawo i lewo, i przygważdżając mnie do ziemi. Miecz mi wypadł. Nie miałam ja się bronić. Nie możliwe, żeby łowcy mnie tutaj znaleźli, ale jak to w takim razie wytłumaczyć? Patrzyłam mu w oczy, kiedy on trzymał broń nad moją głową i uśmiechał się niczym szaleniec. Byłam przerażona, bałam się, że nie uda mi się ochronić Kiełka - Nic nie powiem, słyszysz?! - szarpałam się, ale to na nic - Kim ty jesteś?! Umiesz w ogóle mówić???? - Przepraszam, gdzie moje maniery? - zaśmiał się upiornie i wstał - Dagur Szalony! - przedstawił sie - Że też mnie to nie dziwi - mruknęłam - Nie dostaniesz mojego smoka! Żaden łowca go nie dostanie! Dobyłam na powrót broń i osłoniłam śmiertnika. Szalony spojrzał na mnie dziwnie i wyprostował się - Łowca? Nie jestem łowcą - prychnęłam - Jasne, zawsze tak mówicie! - zagroziłam bronią - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! - zaczął wymachiwać rękami i wyrzucił topór na bok - Nie rozumiesz? Nie trzymam już z nimi, przysięgam. Ale wiem, jak pomóc twojemu smokowi - wskazał na niego, a ja opuściłam broń, ale tylko trochę, nie mogę przecież tracić ostrożności - Pomogę ci go przenieść w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Chodź - podparł smoka od tyłu, a ja od przodu. Nie miał na nic siły - Kim ty jesteś? - zadałam pytanie bardziej sobie - Jak już chyba wspomniałem... Dagur, z wyspy Berserków, a ty, to... - utkwił we mnie zaciekawione zielone spojrzenie - No tak, jestem Lea - skryliśmy się w nieco mniejszej jaskini, gdzie ewidentnie sobie mieszkał, ten cały Dagur Położyliśmy mojego smoka na ziemi, a nowo poznany ułożył poduszkę pod jego głową, a na niej położył zwilżoną szmatę. Nie ufam mu, nie znam, ale jestem wdzięczna, że mi pomaga - Teraz tylko zrobić odtrutkę - zaczął wyjmować coraz to inne składniki - Jesteś pewien, co robisz? - spojrzał na mnie, zatrzymując się - Raczej tak - nie przekonało mnie to za bardzo, ale nie miałam wyboru... 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Heathera? -usłyszałem zdziwiony głos przyjaciela - Śledzik - dziewczyna się z nim przywitała, a ja poszedłem zobaczyć, co się dzieje - Czkawka - Heathera! Jak miło, że wpadłaś - zaśmiałem się - Gdzie się podziewałaś? - Latałam, tu i tam - wzruszyła ramionami i nagle zleciała się reszta przyjaciół, którzy bardzo się cieszyli na widok dziewczyny - Hej, dziewczyno! - przybiła piątkę z Astrid 'Rozdział 3' 'Perspektywa Lei' - Mały, proszę, obudź się - siedziałam przy ukochanym smoku, który wciąż się nie budził Dagur wyszedł na zwiady i nie wracał już jakiś czas. Może niepotrzebnie, ale trochę się niepokoiłam. Westchnęłam ciżęko i podniosłam się. Ostatni raz spojrzałam na przyjaciela i zabierając swój miecz opuściłam jaskinie, kierując się do lasu. Skradałam się, żeby mnie nie odkryli. Z oddali słyszałam dźwięki walki i domyśliłam się, że to chyba oni. Pobiegłam tam i na wstępie ogłuszyłam jednego z łowców. Byliśmy na plaży, a na wodzie dostrzegłam statek. Jeden. Sam. Może jest jeszcze szansa... Wyskoczyłam zza krzaków i zaatakowałam jednego z nich. Berserk spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął i walczył dalej. Dawaliśmy radę, ale ze statku zaczęły lecieć strzały. Musieliśmy walczyć i jednocześnie unikać ich, co było naprawde trudne. Kiedy usłyszałam krzyk Dagura, spojrzałam na niego. Miał w ramię wbitą strzałę i był zdecydowanie bardziej zły. Dostał jakiejś furii, ale coś czułam, że szybko minie. Pozbywałam się łowców, jeden po drugim. Dostrzegłam, że mojego toważysza zaszedł jeden od tyłu - Dagur! - krzyknęłam i ogłuszyłam go w ostatniej chwili. Przeciwnicy upadli na ziemię, ale razem z nimi Dagur Nikogo już nie było, a ja próbowałam wrócić do jaskini. Wraz z Dagurem, który był nieprzytomny i nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby miało się to zmienić. Po dłuższym czasie wróciliśmy, a ja opatrzyłam ramię Szalonego i usiadłam przy Kle, wyjmując notes. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak czekać... 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Trzymaj, mała - poklepałem Szpicrutę i dałem jej ryby, jak i reszcie smoków - Heathera, zostaniesz z nami, prawda, że zostaniesz? - Astrid się odezwała - Nie wiem, naprawdę, kochani - usiadłem przy nich - To wszystko jest bardzo skomplikowane i jest bardzo trudno, ale jakoś... tak... - Już dobrze, rozumiemy - Śledzik położył jej dłoń na ramieniu - Dziękuję wam, kochani - uśmiechnęła się lekko - Dziewczyno, błagam, zostań z nami - zdziwiły nas wszystkich słowa Smarka i Mieczyka, wypowiedziane jednocześnie - No, co? - zdziwił sie Miecz - Bez niej zginiemy z głodu! To jest pyszne! - rozmarzył się Sączysmark Wszyscy się zaśmialiśmy i dokończyliśmy kolację... 'Rozdział 4' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Heathera - Astrid podbiegła do ciemnowłosej i razem odeszły w sobie znanym kierunku, a ja podszedłem do Śledzika - Hej, Śledzik, rozmawiałeś z Heatherą? - zainteresowałem się - Tak i chyba z nami zostanie - był naprawdę podekscytowany - To cudownie! - podszedłem do planszy Szponów i Toporów - Jak myślisz, jaki będzie kolejny ruch Viggo? - spytałem, nie odrywając wzroku z pionków - Trudno powiedzieć, bo obiera dość dziwną taktykę. Jest w stanie przewidzieć nasz najmniejszy ruch - zamyślił się - To nie będzie niestety takie proste - przeczesałem palcami włosy - Nie będzie - powtórzył cicho mój przyjaciel... 'Perspektywa Lei' Przeciągnęłam się i ziewnęłam. Odłożyłam notes na bok i przyciągnęłam kolana do klatki piersiowej. Przez dłuższy czas patrzyłam na Kła, ale co jakiś czas wzrok uciekał w stronę nieprzytomnego. Powinien się już dawno obudzić i mnie to lekko niepokoi. Jaskinia była niedaleko wodospadu, bo wyraźnie słyszałam wodę. Kiedy usłyszałam grzmoty, wiedziałam, że ta noc będzie wyjątkowo długa i zimna, i mokra... Kiedy usłyszałam coś z Jego strony, natychmiast się odwróciłam. Budził się - Wygraliśmy? - powiedział nieprzytomnie, podpierając się jedną ręką, a ja się tylko uśmiechnęłam. Czyli nic mu nie jest... - Tak, wygraliśmy - zaśmiałam się cicho i podałam mu wodę - Co się tak właściwie stało? - spytał - Tak jakby... oberwałeś - wskazałam na jego ramię - Ty to... - spojrzał zaskoczony na opatrunek, a następnie na mnie - Dlaczego? - Chociaż tak mogłam się odwdzięczyć - odwróciłam się przodem do smoka i zaczęłam go głaskać - Niedługo... - z trudem się podniósł - Niedługo się obudzi, musi się obudzić... - stanął za mną - Boję się o niego - westchnęłam cicho i odwróciłam się, i zaczęłam chodzić od ściany do ściany, aż w końcu nie wytrzymałam i usiadłam po turecku na ziemi i zamknęłam oczy - Eee - uniosłam jedną powiekę i spojrzałam kątem oka na niego - Co ty robisz? - Wyciszam się. Uspokajam sie, bo inaczej zrobiłabym dziurę w tej skale. Powinieneś spróbować. Jesteś lekko nadpobudliwy - Nie jestem nad...! - zaczął podniesionym tonem, ale urwał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jednak mam rację. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko - Może.... Usiadł naprzeciw mnie i postąpił zgodnie z moimi instrukcjami. Siedzieliśmy tak, dopóki nie usłyszałam dźwięku, które wydaje skrzydło. Odwróciłam się z wielkim uśmiechem - Kieł! - podniosłam się i przytuliłam się mocno do smoka - Tak się cieszę, że nic Ci nie jest! - za mną stanął Dagur - Dziękuję za pomoc - z nadmiaru emocji pocałowałam go w policzek, a on zrobił się lekko, leciutko czerwony, ale tego nie skomentowałam, żeby bardziej się nie zawstydził jak teraz. Na powrót przylgnęłam do przyjaciela, który tylko zadowolony mruknął. Zauważyłam, że Dagur coś się zasmucił - Co się stało? - stanęłam do niego przodem - Nic takiego, to... - machnął ręką - Już ja znam, to nic takiego - mruknęłam i przewróciłam oczami - Mów - położyłam rękę na jego ramieniu - Będzie Ci lżej - uśmiechnęłam się - Moja siostra też jest bardzo związana ze swoim smokiem - westchnął - Nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego tym faktem - usiadłam na ziemi, a on to powtórzył. Kieł rozpalił nam ognisko, bo było bardzo zimno - Nienawidzi mnie, uciekła i pewnie już jej nie zobaczę - zaczął grzebać patykiem w palenisku - Nie mów tak, wszystko się jeszcze ułoży - pocieszyłam go - Zobaczysz - spojrzałam w kierunku wyjścia z jaskini. Przez błyskawicę korytarze na chwilę zrobiły się jasne - Dobranoc, Leo - położył się po drugiej stronie ogniska - Dobranoc, Dagurze Kieł przykrył mnie skrzydłem, co dodało mi tylko ciepła i zasnęłam... 'Rozdział 5' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Śledzik, uważaj! - krzyknąłem, dzięki czemu uniknął oberwania z katapulty - Czkawka! - Astrid zleciała z Wichury, więc zanurkowałem i w ostatniej chwili ją złapaliśmy - Dobrze, mordko - odetchnąłem z ulgą - Czkawka, nie damy rady, za dużo ich - przytaknąłem blondynce i podrzuciliśmy ją na Wichurkę - Jeźdźcy! Odwrót! - krzyknąłem i wróciliśmy na Koniec Świata - Wszyscy cali? - spytałem, gdy już wszyscy wylądowali - Chyba tak - Heathera się rozejrzała - Nie wytrzymam z tym Viggo, wciąż nie mogę go rozgryźć! - pociągnąłem się za włosy - Może spróbuj inaczej? - Mieczyk znów zaczął Ja zaraz zwariuję... 'Perspektywa Lei' - Myślisz, że będzie jeszcze długo tak lało? - spytałam, patrząc w sufit - Bardzo możliwe - przytaknął - Jaka jest twoja siostra? - spytałam i podciągnęłam się na łokciach - Jaka jest Heathera? - zamyślił się, a ja uważnie przyjżałam się jego pokrytej bliznami twarzy - Jest odważna, z lekka szalona, wytrwała i rozważna. Zdecydowanie rozważna... - Więc chyba nie musisz się bać, że będzie na ciebie zła wieki - usiadłam po turecku, jak on - W to jednak wątpię... - westchnął - Nie było mnie przyniej przez te wszystkie lata, a przy okazji chciałem ją zabić, chyba nawet więcej niż raz... Zresztą, nie tylko ją, Czkawkę i tą jego Nocną Furię też próbowałem parę razy... - przerwałam mu - Czekaj, czekaj, że co? - spojrzał na mnie dziwnie - Powiedziałeś Nocną Furię? - otworzyłam szerzej oczy - Noo... - przekręcił głowę - No, tak. Czkawka i ta jego czarna bestia - rozmarzył się - Hejejej, przystopuj, kolego - ucichł - Co za Czkawka i jak wytresował Nocną Furię? - spytałam - Czkawka Haddock III, z wyspy Berk, taki chuderlawy, bez jednej nogi... - zaczął wyliczać - Nic mi to co prawda nie mówi, ale coś tam słyszałam od Johana Kupczego, że to wspaniała wyspa i ludzie i w ogóle... - przewróciłam oczami - Ciekawe, czy kiedyś był cicho - zaśmiał się - Wierz mi, zawsze zadaję sobie to samo pytanie - uśmiechnęłam się - Cóż, teraz Jeźdźcy osiedlili sie na końcu świata. Będę musiał im złożyć wizytę, może Czkawka będzie coś wiedział o mojej siostrze, albo pomoże mi jej szukać - westchnął - Odnajdziecie się, zobaczysz - pocieszyłam go 'Rozdział 6' 'Perspektywa Lei' Kiedy burze ustały, pożegnałam się z Dagurem i odleciałam. Postanowiłam polecieć na wyspę Śmiercipieśnia. Jest tam jeden, całkiem młody, ewidentnie oswojony przez ludzi, z którym się polubiłam i dzięki niemu przeżyłam pierwszy raz na wyspie. Wylądowaliśmy na wyższych skałach i szybko znalazł się maluch. No, dobra, nie taki już z niego maluch, troszkę urósł. - Hej, mały - podrzuciłam mu rybę - Jak się masz? - uśmiechnęłam się i go pogłaskałam, kiedy mruknął - Nie widzieliśmy się trochę, co? - zaśmiałam się, kiedy zaczął mnie wąchać w poszukiwaniu większej ilości ryb, co mnie łaskotało bardzo - Hej, hej - cofnęłam się kika kroków, a on ze mną - Nie mam tu ryb, kochany - złapałam jego pysk i odsunęłam od siebie - Chodź, pójdziemy połowić? - mruknął z aprobatą, wraz z moim smokiem i ruszyliśmy w stronę strumyka, gdize było najwięcej rybci - Coś tu dziwnie cicho - usłyszałam z daleka - Może je wywiało? Było kilka osób. Zawołałam cicho Kła i wsiadłam na niego. Popędziłam młodego i schowaliśmy się przy skałach, jednocześnie zachowując ostrożność i dyskrecję. Przy lesie dostrzegliśmy kilkoro wikingów. Byli ze smokami. Miały one siodła, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby im to przeszkadzało. Ponocnik, zębacz, zębiróg, grąkiel, zbiczatrzasł i... Nocna Furia. Pierwszy raz mam okazję zobaczyć ją na żywo. Jest niesamowita... - Kieł, schowaj się - szepnęłam do przyjaciela, ale on się nie ruszył. Wciąż patrzył na smoki, a może po prostu na tą smoczycę zębacza? - Kieł, nie czas na amory... - Słyszeliście to? - odezwała się jedna z dziewczyn, a ja schowałam się za skałami - Co? Nic nie słyszałem - odpowiedział jakiś chłopak - Na skałach - ucichła - Patrzcie! - o nie - Tam jest smok! - kurczę - Pewnie jest uwięziony, musimy mu pomóc - Nie musicie, serio... - szepnęłam do siebie i ostrożnie wyjżałam zza skalniaka - Chodźcie - Kieł na mnie spojrzał, po czym wzleciał i poleciał do nich - Nie, Kieł... - spojrzałam tam, a on wylądował przy nich - Wichurka, znasz go? - blondyna spytała smoczycy, która rzeczywiście wyglądała jakby znała Kła Czy to możliwe? Skąd się znają? - Nie widzisz, oczywiście, że się znają! - otyły chłopak - Przecież to rodzeństwo! - wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Sama byłam zdziwiona - Jak to? - dziewczyna się zdziwiła - Wichurka ma rodzeństwo? Jak? - Jak do tego doszedłeś, Śledzik? - spytał brunet, z opisu przypominający Czkawkę Haddocka - Spójrzcie tylko na te charakterystyczne plamy na nogach. Są identyczne. Już jakiś czas temu,przy maluchach zauważyłem, że jeden miot ma charakterystyczne znaki, po których łatwo jest ich rozpoznać - powiedział wesoły - Śledzik, jesteś geniuszem! - obrósł w piórka - Czkawka - zwróciła się blondynka - Czy on może z nami wrócić? Wichura pewnie nie będzie chciała go zostawiać, tutaj nie jest bezpieczny - zauważyła i wszyscy spojrzeli na dwa smoki, które coś do siebie mruczały - Pewnie, że może - podszedł do Kła i wyciągnął do niego rękę - Oo! - Śledź się czymś ucieszył - Będzie rąsia! - nie za bardzo wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi Dopóki jednonogi się nie zatrzymał. Kieł doskonale wiedział, co chce zrobić, ale nie dał się. Spojrzał mu w oczy i lekko spóścił głowę, jakby się kłaniał, ale pokazał w ten sposób, że nie ma go za wroga - Ej, dziwne to jakieś - jakiś długowłosy chłopak się odezwał - Nie brat? - dodała dziewczyna, chyba jego bliźniaczka - Czemu nie dał się dotknąć? - zdziwiła się Czarnowłosa - No właśnie! - skończył Śledzik - Nie wiem, może łowcy go skrzywdzili i nie zaufa? - zamyślił się Czkawka - Jasne, po prostu nie pozwala wszystkim na to - mruknęłam do siebie - Odsuń się, chuderlaku! - niski chłopak przepchnął się do mojego smoka - Patrzcie, jak się to robi! - powiedział pewnie. Kieł już go nie lubi. I ja też nie - No, co smoczku - zaśmiał się - Chodź do Sączysmarka! - o Thorze, nawet mi go żal, jak można tak nazwać dziecko? Zębacz tylko się zirytował i dmuchnął gorącym powietrzem w niego, podpalając hełm. Wszyscy się zaśmiali, a ja cicho pod nosem. Usłyszałam szelest jakiś kawałek za sobą. W krzakach. Oni się odwrócili, więc szybko się ukryłam, ale spojrzałam w to miejsce. - Co to jest? - ktoś się odezwał, już nie wiem kto - Czy to... - Śmiercipieśń! - przerazili się, a ja nie mniej Wyłonił się zza zieleni i podążył w moim kierunku. Potknęłam się o kamień, ale próbowałam się cofać. Wyciągnęłam przed siebie ostrożnie rękę - Spokojnie, dobry... dobry smoczek... Nie poznajesz mnie? To ja, Lea, przecież się znamy... A! - cudem uniknęłam kokonu - Dobra, dobra, już się zmywam! - udało mi się wstać i już nie zwracając uwagi na to, że mnie widzą, zaczęłam uciekać. Moje życie coś bardziej mnie obchodzi - Ciebie najwyraźniej nie znam! - podbiegłam do krawędzi skał i skoczyłam, a przy ziemi, między drzewami złapał mnie Kieł - Dziękuję, przyjacielu! - przytuliłam się do niego W lesie nas znalazł, a drogi ucieczki nie było. Zeszłam ze smoka i chwilę szłam tyłem, a kiedy się odwróciłam, ujrzałam Śmiercipieśnia. - Błagam, powiedz, że się znamy - jęknęłam, a on wesoło zaśpiewał - Dzięki Thorze! Pomorzesz mi? Otoczył nas skrzydłami, kiedy tamten się tutaj znalazł. Coś tam pomruczeli i sobie poszedł, a kiedy miał już nas odsłonić, usłyszałam kroki i owinęłam nas jego skrzydłem, dzięki czemu zrozumiał, że jeszcze nie czas - Dziwne to było - Racja, przecież... Kto to mógł być? - Nie wiem, ale martwię się trochę o brata Wichurki - Zniknął tak nagle! - I nie wiemy, czy jest bezpieczny. Dookoła tylko Viggo i łowcy, a tutaj jeszcze Śmiercipieśnie! - Wiem, wiem... Jeszcze go znajdziemy. Na razie serio mnie intryguje... kto to był? I czego chciał? - To chyba możemy zostawić na później, już mam plan, jak pokonać Viggo, lecimy na Berk! - Czkawka ma plan, to się źle skończy... - ktoś mruknął - Eghem, Sączysmark, słyszałem to - zdusiłam śmiech - Oj - mruknął - Bla, bla, bla... - To również! - A idźcie wy wszyscy! - fuknął i usłyszałam tylko trzepot skrzydeł 'Rozdział 7' ''JAKIŚ CZAS PÓŹNIEJ 'Perspektywa Lei' - Kieł! - zatrzymałam go wysoko nad wulkanem Walka trwała. Jeźdźcy sobie radzili, Dagur jest ze swoim smokiem, a... - Nie! Astrid! A Viggo ma Astrid. Czkawka rzucił smocze oko do wulkanu, a mężczyzna wpadł za nim. - Kieł, w dół - poleciłam w miarę cicho Zanurkowaliśmy i stanęliśmy na kamieniach na dole. Tuż nad smoczym okiem. Zsiadłam ze smoka... Zrobiło się naprawdę gorąco... - I co, Viggo? - uniosłam jedną brew - Szpony i Topory chyba nie nauczyły cię czegoś takiego, prawda? - Czkawka trzymał nowych jeźdźców w zanadrzu, tego się rzeczywiście nie spodziewałem... - Nie spodziewałeś się porażki - wyciągnął miecz - Walka na śmierć i życie? - zaciekawiłam się - Mi pasuje - dobyłam swoją broń Walka trwała dość długo, a my też nieco ucierpieliśmy. Miałam popażone ramię i miałam kilka ran od broni, tak jak Viggo, który jeszcze się nie opażył. Schylił się, żeby podnieść Smocze Oko, a ja się wyprostowałam. Byłam wykończona... - Koniec, Viggo - wrzuciłam miecz do lawy, która prysnęła prosto w jego twarz. Złapałam przedmiot i wsiadłam na Kła - Zmywamy się stąd - wysapałam Nad lasem zostaliśmy przez coś zaatakowani. Nie wiem, przez co. Ale upadliśmy i uderzyłam się w głowę. Straciłam przytomność... 'Perspektywa Dagura' - No to chyba koniec - powiedział Czkawka - Chyba tak - odparła Heathera - Nic Ci nie jest, Astrid? - spytała blondynki u boku ich lidera - Nie, w porządku... - przytuliła się do niego - Dzięki Czkawce - Nie, chyba zaraz zwrócę - Sączyglut nas opuścił, przez co wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem - Słyszeliście to? - Śledź się rozejrzał - Tak, brzmiało jak... - wszyscy wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz - Smok - Czkawkuś skończył - Kieł?! - zdziwiłem się i podbiegłem do rzucającego się smoka - Astrid, to brat Wichurki! - serio? - Dagur, znasz tego smoka? - zdziwili się tym chyba - Tak, ale nie jest dobrze, skoro tutaj jest i to w takim stanie... - zamyśliłem się - Prowadź - pobiegł w stronę lasu, a ja zaraz za nim, natomiast reszta za mną Smok się kręcił niespokojnie. W pewnym momencie się zatrzymałem i go zawołałem. Pogłaskałem go po pysku, żeby się chociaż trochę uspokoił. Z Leą chyba coś nie tak, bo by się tak nie zachowywał. Teraz Czkawka był jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony i reszta również - Ale jak? - Smark zaczą się plątać w wypowiedzi i w końcu oberwał od Hakokła - Właśnie, przecież nawet Czkawce nie dał się dotknąć - zauważyła blondi - Bo tak już ma - wzruszyłem ramionami - Dobra, prowadź, mały - szliśmy dalej, a ja z daleka dostrzegłem znajomą sylwetkę leżącą na ziemi - Znasz ją, Dagur? - siostra położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu, a ja tylko przytaknąłem - Nie jest z nią najlepiej... Zabieramy ją - zarządził młody Haddock Podniosłem ją z ziemi i wróciliśmy. Takim jakby ,,tymczasowym domku" moim i Heathery położyłem ją na łóżku, a dziewczyny się nią zajęły. Ja natomiast sprawdziłem, czy ze smokiem jest w porządku. Miał ranę na nodze, ale nic takiego. Dałem mu ryby i opatrzyłem ją. - Dagur - odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na braciszka - Czkawkuś! - uśmiechnąłem się - Wiesz, że to brat Wichurki? - zaśmiałem się - Już się zorientowałem - potwierdziłem - Chyba się przejmujesz, ale to dobrze - zdziwiłem się - Przejmuję? - zacząłem głaskać smoka - Niby czym? - No... Chyba tą dziewczyną - Na imię ma Lea - przewróciłem oczami - No i o tym mówię - pstryknął - No i, no i, no i... - przedrzeźniłem go dla zabawy 'Perspektywa Lei' Otworzyłam oczy i usiadłam. Koło mnie były dwie dziewczyny. Rozejrzałam się - Gdzie jest Kieł? Co z nim? - zaczęłam panikować - Spokojnie - blondynka zaczęła - Nic mu nie jest - zapewniła - Mój brat się nim zajął - Oh, Heathera, miło poznać - złapałam się za głowę, a dziewczyna tylko zamrugała Usiadłam na brzegu łóżka. - Dobrze się czujesz? - spytała Blondynka - Tak, tak, nic mi nie jest - przytaknęłam - Astrid, tak? - przytaknęła, nieco zdziwiona - Dziękuję wam za pomoc - Podziękuj Dagurowi - uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie Wstałam i mimo zawrotów głowy wyszłam z pokoju, zeszłam po schodach i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Rozejrzałam się i po lewej dostrzegłam mojego kochanego smoka, a obok Dagura i Czkawkę - Kieł! - zawołałam szczęśliwa, że go widzę i podbiegłam do niego, i mocno przytuliłam - Jak dobrze, że nic Ci nie jest - pogłaskałam go po głowie, a obok nas zjawiła się niebieska smoczyca - Hej, mała - pogłaskałam ją i się odwróciłam. Stał tam tylko Dagur - Dagur... - zaczęłam i podeszłam na wyciągnięcie ręki - Ja.. Dziękuję Ci, znowu mnie uratowałeś - uśmiechnęłam się - A ile już razy ty mnie uratowałaś? - odwzajemnił gest - I dziękuję, że zająłeś się Kłem. Gdyby nie on... - zerknęłam na niego. Bawił się z siostrą - Miło, że odnalazł siostrę - Tak, całkiem miło - powiedział cicho Odwróciłam się i go przytuliłam. Nie spodziewał się tego i zawsze jest zaskoczony. To nawet urocze. Pocałowałam go w policzek, jak to już mam w zwyczaju - Dagur, bo... - nagle przypomniałam sobie o czymś ważnym - Kieł! - zawołałam go i wsiadłam na niego. Już miałam odlatywać, kiedy toważysz złapał mnie za rękę - Co jest? - zdziwił się moim zachowaniem - W lesie jest coś ważnego - ruszyłam, ale zaraz zauważyłam, że obok leci Dagur - Ale co? - wylądowaliśmy w miejscu, gdzie mnie znaleźli, a my wcześniej się rozbiliśmy - Co... - urwałam i podniosłam z ziemi Smocze Oko. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę - Ale... Jak to? - podszedł do mnie i obejrzał przedmiot - Przecież wpadł do wulkanu. Razem z Viggo - Próbowaliśmy to złapać. Nie wpadło do lawy, tylko zatrzymało się na skałach. Niestety Viggo też - westchnęłam - Chcesz powiedzieć, że... - urwał, ale dobrze wiedziałam, co chciał powiedzieć - Że Viggo żyje i się zemści - dokończyłam myśl 'Rozdział 8' 'Perspektywa Lei' - Jakim cudem przeżył? - westchnęłam i włożyłam przedmiot do schowka przy siodle - On i oko spadli na skałę - odwróciłam się w jego stronę - Udało mi się zabrać oko, ale on nie dał za wygraną - Walczyliście, dlatego oboje jesteście w ranach, prawda? - przytaknęłam - No, tak - kiwnęłam lekko głową i usłyszałam coś w krzakach - Słyszałeś? - spojrzał na mnie - Ale co? - uniósł brew - Coś w krzakach - podeszłam tam i nim zdążyłam sprawdzić, zostałam przygwożdżona do ziemi przez czarnego jak noc smoka - Szczerbatek, ona nam pomogła - spojrzał na Dagura i coś mruknął - T-to jest ta Nocna Furia? - zająknęłam się i odsunęłam kawałek do tyłu, a Szalony pomógł mi wstać - Tak, to Szczerbatek. Smok Czkawki - kiwnęłam głową - Jest piękny - wyznałam i kucnęłam Wystawiłam rękę, żeby wiedział, że nie mam złych zamiarów. Po chwili uśmiechnął się po swojemu, co odwzajemniłam i go pogłaskałam. Spojrzał na Kła i coś do niego mruknął - Szczerbatek, wracamy? - wsiadłam na kła, a Dagur na swojego smoka - Dagur, co z Królem Demolki? - posmutniał - Nie najlepiej, oberwał jeszcze na plaży - zbliżyliśmy się do nich i położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu - Przykro mi... Ruszyliśmy wolno do reszty, żeby ich powiadomić o niezbyt przyjemnym fakcie. Gdyby nie Furia bez ogona, polecielibyśmy. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed domem Haddocka - Szczerbatek! - od razu przytulił smoka - Wszędzie Cię szukałem - ,,Przywitał nas w lesie - odezwał się Berserk(a może berserker? Nie wiem już xd)'' - Co wy robiliście w lesie? - zdziwił się, a ja zsiadłam z Kła - Długa historia, bo... - zaczęłam - Da się ją skrócić? - już chwilę reszta jeźdźców była obok - Viggo żyje, a ja mam smocze oko - szczęki im opadły - Proszę, chciałeś masz - Dagur wtrącił swoje - Jak to? Wpadli do wulkanu! - przytaknęłam - Mówiłam, że długa historia - uniosłam dłonie do góry - Dobra - westchnął i spojrzał w niebo - Zaraz będzie padać, chodźcie do środka Weszliśmy do większego pomieszczenia z kominkiem. Było bardzo ciepło, a mi od razu przypomniała się sytuacja w wulkanie. Wzdrygnęłam się na tą myśl - W porządku? - przyjaciel spytał, kiedy Czkawka zamykał wrota - Tak, ok - założyłam ręce na piersi - No? - Astrid oparła się o Wichurę, która była obok Kła - Opowiadaj - praktycznie wszyscy usiedliśmy na ziemi Zaczęłam mówić, co się stało i jak to było. Co jakiś czas ktoś mi przerywał, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wstałam i podeszłam do Kła. Wzięłam do rąk smocze oko i podeszłam do Czkawki - I to chyba należy do Ciebie - wziął je - Naprawdę wleciałaś do wulkanu, żeby to odzyskać? - zamyśliłam się - Tak - wzruszyłam ramionami i wszyscy się zaśmialiśmy Burza na zewnątrz szalała. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni i finalnie każdy zasnął w tym miejscu gdzie siedział. Ja nie spałam. Nie mogłam. Cicho wstałam, żeby nikogo nie obudzić i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Już nie padało, ale noc do najcieplejszych nie należała. Odwróciłam się i podskoczyłam ze strachu - Szczerbatek, wiesz, że mnie wystraszyłeś? - zasmiał się gardłowo - Nie, to nie jest śmieszne - Po nocach się zawsze ze smokami wykłócasz? - ponownie się wystraszyłam, a smok się zaśmiał - Przestań się śmiać - fuknęłam - Wystraszyłeś mnie - uśmiechnęłam się - Czemu nie śpisz? - Nie mogłem - wzruszył ramionami u usiadł na brzegu ,,drogi'' jak i ja - A potem zauważyłem, że się wymykasz. Czemu?'' - Też nie mogłam spać - Co cię trapi? - spytał - Skąd pomysł, że mnie coś trapi? - zaśmiałam się - Lea? - uniósł brew - No, niech Ci będzie - westchnęłam - Czasem myślę sobie, jakby to było, gdybym nigdy nie zniknęła z wyspy - Tęsknisz? - Nie wiem, moi bracia zawsze mnie irytowali, ale czasem mi ich tak nawet brakuje... - Samotność doskwiera, co? - przytaknęłam - Znam to doskonale - objął mnie ramieniem, na co się leciutko zdziwiłam - Może odwiedzisz wyspę? - Nawet nie wiem, czy mam tam czego szukać. Przecież mogłam to zrobić już dawno, a jednak nie zrobiłam - zacisnęłam powieki - Może to czas najwyższy - zasugerował - Co masz na myśli? - wstał i pomógł mi uczynić to samo - Lecimy odwiedzić twoją rodzinkę - zaśmiałam się cicho, bo to był pomysł szalony. Zupełnie jak Dagur - A co z nimi? - wskazałam głową na wrota, za którymi spała reszta jeźdźców - Da się załatwić - zapisał coś na pergaminie, a ja go zabrałam i podeszłam cicho do swojego smoka - Przepraszam, Kieł, ale teraz tu zostaniesz, dobrze? - pogłaskałam go - Niedługo wrócimy - wróciłam do przyjaciela, który już siedział na smoku, ale jeszcze się zatrzymałam przy Szczerbatku - Dotrzymasz mu towarzystwa? - mruknął w odpowiedzi i usiadłam po turecku za Szalonym - Gotowa? - odwrócił się lekko w moją stronę - Chyba tak - położyłam dlonie na jego ramionach i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze 'Rozdział 9' 'Perspektywa Lei' Lecieliśmy już dosyć długo. Miałam coraz większe wątpliwości co do tego pomysłu. Przymknęłam na chwilę oczy, a gdy je otworzyłam, opadłam brodę o ramię Dagura - Jak leci? - uśmiechnął sie lekko - No - rozejrzał się - Całkiem wysoko - zaśmiąłam się - Ja... Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł - wyznałam - Boję się - mocno gestykulowałam - Hej - odwrócił się do mnie przodem i złapał za nadgarstki - Będzie dobrze. Jesteśmy tu - pocieszył mnie - Od kiedy ty to jesteś takim optymistą? - uniosłam brew - Zawsze byłem - powiedział pewnie, a ja tylko mruknęłam. Smok cicho zaryczał i zwrócił na siebie naszą uwagę - Chyba jesteśmy - odwrócił się - Stój! - położył dłoń na głowie smoka, a ten stanął - Co się stało? - zdziwiony na mnie spojrzał - Oni nie mają pokoju ze smokami - zauważyłam - Nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało - pogłaskałam zwierzę - To... Podlecimy, a jeśli zaatakują, odlecimy - powiedział - W porządku - przytaknęłam i zbliżyliśmy się do wyspy Kiedy tylko ludzie z wioski nas zauważyli, zaczęli panikować, biegać i wyjmować broń. Na środku placu jeden chłopak stał gotów do walki. Podlecieliśmy i zeskoczyłam ze smoka chwilę przed lądowaniem, uprzednio każąc im uważać. - Smok atakuje! - ktoś krzyknął - Uciekać! - Atakować! - ludzie się przekrzykiwali - Dość! - chłopak podszedł do nas i celował swoim toporem w smoka - Kim jesteście!? - Na pewno nie wrogami - uniosłam ręce w geście obrony, kiedy wycelował mieczem również we mnie - Czemu on siedzi na tym smoku, zaraz zginie! - odepchnął mnie i chciał zaatakować, ale w ostatniej chwili wskoczyłam przed smoka - Kirkor, nie! - ostrze zatrzymało się prawie na mojej głowie. Prawie - Skąd znasz moje imię? - spytał podejrzliwie - I czemu chronisz tego smoka? On nas zaraz wszystkich pozabija! - Nie pozabija - odwróciłam się do niego i pogłaskałam po głowie, żeby się uspokoił - Ty zapewne też nie lubisz, kiedy się do ciebie celuje bronią i próbuje zabić - smok się uspokoił - Smoki atakują!! - ktoś z tłumu znowu krzyknął Spojrzeliśmy w niebo. Było tam stadko Śmiertników i Ponocników. Nic wielkiego - Hej - odwróciłam się do przyjaciela - Zajmiesz się nimi? - przytaknął i odleciał - Smokami się nie macie co przejmować - Nie możesz ręczyć za te bestie - wskazał bronią niebo - Oj, chyba jednak mogę - już miał coś powiedzieć - Żyję wśród nich od sześciu lat, braciszku - otworzył lekko usta ze zdziwienia i złapał ze mną kontakt wzrokowy - Lea - uśmiechnęłam się wesoło - Kirkor! - krzyknął ktoś, kto przepychał się przez tłumy - Kirkor, bracie, co się dzieje? Smoki nie atakują i... - spojrzał na mnie - Kim ona jest? Za mną wylądował smok. Reszta odleciała - Uważaj - chłopak dobył miecza, a kiedy przechodził obok mnie, żeby zaatakować smoka, który swoją drogą zawarczał, zatrzymałam go ręką - Jak się uspokoisz, to nic Ci nie zrobi - odsunęłam go od smoka - A tak na marginesie, nie przywitasz się? - zaśmiałam się szczerze, a Kirkor wraz ze mną - Bracie, to Lea, żyje - miecz wypadł mu z dłoni i mnie mocno przytulił. Uśmiechnęłam się i odwzajemniłam gest. Odsunął się i dodał - Musimy powiedzieć rodzicom, jak się dowiedzą, to... - To co? - męski niski głos wyłonił się z tłumu i wyszedł stamtąd mężczyzna i kobieta - Co macie mi do powiedzenia? Nie powiem, odrobinę się wystraszyłam i cofnęłam trochę - Mamo, ojcze - zaczął Kirkor - Lea żyje - Nie, to niemożliwe - powiedział od razu wiking - Porwały ją smoki. Sześć lat temu - przypomniał - Szanse, aby przeżyła są... - Przykro mi, chłopcy, ale ojciec ma rację - wtrąciła kobieta - Szanse, żeby przeżyła są zerowe - spojrzałam na Dagura, który zdusił śmiech - Kto to? - spojrzał na mnie mężczyzna, ale zaraz jego wzrok uciekł na smoka. Był szybszy niż myślałam i naparł na smoka, jednocześnie odpychając mnie całkiem nieświadomie, przez co zbliżyłam się do krawędzi klifu. Zachwiałam się i zaczęłam tracić równowagę. Przeraziłam się, bo pode mną były tylko skały i woda. ,, No to po mnie''' było moją jedyną myślą''' - Lea! - bracia krzyknęli, przez co oboje z rodziców stanęli jak wryci Spadłam, nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś zrobić. Zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam pogodzić się z tym, że zaraz umrę, chociaż moje serce waliło jak szalone. Nagle udeżyłam w coś twardego, ale nie były to skały. To była skóra smoka. Odetchnęłam ciężko i się uśmiechnęłam - Nic Ci nie jest? - obok pojawił się Dagur ze smokiem - Żyję, liczy się? - uśmiechnął się szczerze - Dzięki, maluchu - poklepałam czerwono-czarnego Ponocnika - Wygląda na to, że nie odleciały wszystkie - zamyślił się - Nawet lepiej, gdyby odleciały, to bym spadła na skały - Też fakt, może wracaj na górę? - zaproponował - Co jest? Taka zamyślona jesteś - No, bo nikt mnie nie poznał. Naprawdę aż tak się zmieniłam? - Na pewno, minęło sześć lat, prawda? - przytaknęłam - Jesteś dorosła i zmieniłaś się dla nich. Ale nie martw się, tylko leć tam - wskazał ręką do góry - Dzięki - stanęłam na grzbiecie smoka i po skrzydle przeszłam na smoka przyjciela - Bardzo dziękuję - przytuliłam go i pocałowałam w policzek, a następnie wróciłam na koszmara i wzlecieliśmy do góry, zostawiając Szalonego w tyle - Uwaga! Kryć się!!! - jak zwykle... zobaczyli tylko smoka - Ląduj - poprosiłam - Lea! - bracia podbiegli do mnie szybko - Nic Ci nie jest? - pokręciłam głową - Jestem cała, gdyby nie on, byłoby kiepsko - poklepałam smoka i zsunęłam się po jego skrzydle na ziemię - Jak ty to robisz? - jak spadłam, to wszyscy się chyba rozeszli, bo byli tylko bracia i rodzice - O czym mówisz? - spytałam ojca - Smoki, nie atakują Cię, ani nas, są łagodne i nie wyglądają na żądne krwi - zaśmiałam się gromko - Oh, smoki nie są żądne krwi - pokręciłam głową - Nie da się ukryć, że są gatunki dość agresywne, ale na ogół nie zbliżają się do osad - wytłumaczyłam - Tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś, córeczko - matka mnie przytuliła Może głośno tego im nie przyznam, ale brakowało mi tego. Czułam na sobie znajomy wzrok i uśmiechnęłam się tylko - No, to chyba mamy powód do świętowania! - oznajmił ojciec - Twój przyjaciel zostanie na zabawie, prawda? - mama spojrzała na smoka na niebie - Mam nadzieję, że zechce z nami zabawić, po tym jak wszyscy go ganialiście z bronią - zaśmiałam się i odwróciłam przodem do przyjaciela, przywołując go energicznym ruchem ręki. Po chwili wylądował i zszedł - To Dagur, mój przyjaciel - wskazałam na niego, a następnie na moją rodzinkę - To moi rodzice i bracia, Kirkor i Bree - uścisnęli sobie ręce Tata ogłosił, że za pół godziny odbędzie się wielka uczta, z okazji mojego powrotu, a po niej będą tańce. Nigdy nie lubiłam tańczyć... O ironio... Rodzice odeszli, a my wraz z braćmi zostaliśmy - Czyli... - zaczął Bree - Latacie na smokach? - przytaknął Dagur - Jak to robicie, że one się was słuchają i w ogóle - dodał drugi z braci - Ufają nam, a my im - zaczęłam - Zaufanie to podstawa, bez tego ani rusz - wzruszyłam ramionami, a drugi jeździec tylko przytaknął - Intrygujące - mruknął Bree, a po chwili cała nasza czwórka się zaśmiała Z tym rozdziałem, to były jaja... Myślałam, że zwariuję! Trzeci raz go piszę! TRZECI RAZ! TRZECI! Dwa razy mi się usunęło! A ja po prostu chciałam, żeby było ciekawie... O tak dużo proszę? xd Nie, no ale serio się tym wkurzyłam... Miał ktoś tak? 'Rozdział 10' 'Perspektywa Lei' Siedzieliśmy wszyscy w twierdzy. Moi bracia rozmawiali z Dagurem, kiedy ja rozmawiałam z rodzicami. Podszedł do nas jakiś chłopak - Dzień dobry, mogę porwać Leę? - spytał, a rodzice odeszli - A! - stanął naprzeciw mnie z uśmiechem - Nie mogę uwieżyć, że wróciłaś i żyjesz! - przytulił mnie - Hola, my się znamy? - zdziwiłam się, a on ewidentnie zasmucił - Nie... Nie pamiętasz? - uniosłam brwi - To ja... może już.. - odwrócił się i już miał odejść, kiedy złapałam go za rękę i odwróciłam, śmiejąc się - Żartuję, Lee - przytuliłam go - Jak mogłabym Cię nie pamiętać? - Chyba byś mogła - pokręciłam głową - Nie mogłabym - zaprzeczyłam i spojrzałam na braci - Miło cię znowu zobaczyć, ale muszę jeszcze iść do braci - Nie ma sprawy - odeszłam w ich stronę - Ej, bracie - oboje się odwrócili - Co jest? - odezwali się jednocześnie - Do którego mówiłaś? - spojrzeli na siębie - Mówiła do mnie - oboje wskazali na siebie - Mówiłam do - zaczęłam wodzić palcem od jednego do drugiego - Czemu wy mi się zawsze mylicie - przetarłam dłonią dwarz, a przyjaciel się zaczął śmiać - Taki urok bliźniaków - parsknął, a my wszyscy, stojąc już w rządku, spojrzeliśmy na niego jak na idiotę - No co? Nie jesteście bliźniakami? - spojrzeliśmy po sobie - Nie jesteśmy - zaprzeczyli - Nie, nie są - dodałam - Jesteśmy z jednego dnia - zaśmiałam się, kiedy go tym zdezorientowałam - Nie mów tylko, że nie jest do mnie podobna - odezwali się znowu w tym samym czasie i utknęłam między nimi, bo podtanowili mnie uścisnąć - Nie, no nie mówię - uniósł ręce do góry Po jakimś czasie udało mi się wydostać niezauważoną z twierdzy i odetchnęłam głęboko. Postanowiłam się przejść po wyspie, ale zatrzymał mnie głos - A dokąd to się wybieramy? - powoli się odwróciłam i ujrzałam, na całe szczęście, Dagura, stojącego blisko mnie - Wiesz.. - przwróciłam głowę - Tak średnio lubię takie imprezy - powiedziałam - Rozumiem - zamyślił się - Aż ciężko mi uwierzyć, że serio jesteście trojaczkami - zaśmiałam się - Naprawdę cały czas tylko o tym myślałeś? - zaśmiałam się - Nie, ale to mnie zaskoczyło - wzruszył ramionami, a ja pokręćiłam głową i się odwróciłam - A ty gdzie? - Najdalej jak się da od tej nudnej imprezy - poszłam w stronę lasu - Ale chyba mnie tu tak samego nie zostawisz? - zrównał ze mną krok - Jak nie zostaniesz w tyle - dodałam - Ale raczej też pędzić nie będę, bo nie było mnie tu jednak trochę - przypomniałam - Więc bardzo możliwe, że się zgubię Zaczęłam pokolei wymijać różne drzewa i krzaki, i prawie przypadkiem Dagur oberwał ode mnie z gałęzi - No wiesz? - złapał się za twarz, a ja się śmiałam, a kiedy się odwróciłam, uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej - Haha! Kieł! - przytuliłam go, ale zaraz się odsunęłam - Zaraz... Kieł! - złapałam się za głowę - Co ty tutaj robisz?! - Kieł? - zdziwił się Dagur - Dagur - spojrzałam na smoka, który miał list. Wzięłam go i szybko przeczytałam - O nie - spojrzałam na niego nieco zaniepokojona... ***(część dalsza)*** - Uważasz, że to dobry pomysł tak po prostu odlecieć? - spytał biegnąc za mną do wioski - A mamy wybór? - spytałam - Powiedz mi, proszę - zatrzymałam się już w wiosce - Powiedz mi, czy mamy inną opcję, niż w tej chwili wylecieć? - Wywierasz na mnie zbyt dużą presję, patrząc się tak na mnie! - założył ręce na piersi - Czyli lecimy - powiedziałam dobitnie - A gdzie to lecicie? - odwróciłam się i ujrzałam Kirkora - Musimy pomóc przyjaciołom - wzruszyłam ramionami i podeszłam do towarzysza - Mają kłopoty - zagwizdałam i przywołałam do nas smoki - Kieł - podeszłam do smoka, ale brat złapał mnie za nadgarstek - Lecę z wami - powiedział - Nie ma opcji - zabrałam rękę - To jest zbyt niebezpieczne, nie zabiorę Cię - wsiadłam na smoka - W takim razie, skoro jest to takie niebezpieczne, to ty też nie lecisz - stwierdził i oparł się o swój topór - Lecę i nie ma innej opcji, nie poradzą sobie - mruknęłam - Inaczej nie wysyłaliby wiadomości - Jak niby wysłali wam wiadomość, skoro żaden statek o tej porze nie płynie? - uniósł pewnie brwi - Smoki, braciszku, smoki - przewróciłam oczami - Nie, nie zgadzam się na to - założył ręce na piersi - Skoro tam jest niebezpiecznie, to w takim razie ty nie jesteś tam bezpieczna. A dopiero co cię odzyskaliśmy! - oburzył się - Przykro mi, ale jeśli nie polecę, to ich szanse są marne - odwróciłam się i dałam znak przyjacielowi, który wystartował - Niedługo wrócę - również wzleciałam - Chyba - mruknęłam cicho - Już? Problemy rodzinne? - zaśmiał się - Gdyby to było takie proste - pokręciłam głową - Chyba nie chcą mnie stracić - Dziewczyno, ty się dziwisz? - spojrzał na mnie z niegowierzeniem - Zniknęłaś na sześć lat, wzięli Cię za trupa, a teraz się okazuje, że jednak żyjesz. Na ich miejscu też wolałbym cię trzymać na wyspie - stwierdził - Może i tak, ale to niewiele zmnienia - Trudno się z tobą dogadać - zaśmiał się na swój sposób